


【殤浪】夜鳴

by CocoaBear



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaBear/pseuds/CocoaBear
Summary: 殤浪肉文浪浪用歌聲誘惑不患哥哥(,,・ω・,,)





	【殤浪】夜鳴

夜晚，東離的街道上少了平日的喧囂，轉為清幽的寧靜。

日出而作，日落而息，晝夜變化本該是如此尋常的事，然而對此刻的殤不患而言，這一時半刻的安逸可謂得來不易。

 

本是想找個能安全地棄置魔劍目錄的地方，誰知最後目錄裡又多了三把劍。雖說追命靈狐、蝕心毒姬以及七殺天凌的事情總算是告一段落，但禍世螟蝗定會再派出身手高強的手下來追擊，危機四伏，到時又是場腥風血雨。

思慮至此，殤不患不由得皺起眉。

 

雖說他不擅長思考，若想避免最壞的情形發生，眼下也只能自己多加留意，嚴陣以待。

…更別說某個神出鬼沒的白髮大盜，想起那笑吟吟的身影，殤不患覺得頭又要痛了起來。

不免感到有些煩躁地起身，被甩到身後的披肩透露出了主人的焦躁，本想著回房而踏出的腳步卻在中途停下。

「…嗯？」

從不遠處傳來了什麼聲響，殤不患豎耳傾聽，是歌聲。

 

層層遞疊的吟奏聲時而高亢時而低沉，時而陽剛時而陰柔，曲調起伏、抑揚頓挫之間錯落著弦聲奏響的清脆悅耳。

殤不患不可能錯認，那是他再熟悉不過的旋律。

緊繃著的神經略為舒緩，他朝著歌聲傳來的方向前去。

 

※

 

聲音是從客棧後方的樹林傳來的。

腳掌踏上泥土、衣料與枝葉摩擦所發出的聲響絕不算小，殤不患心想著，以歌聲主人極其優秀的聽力而言，或許早在自己踏入樹林時就被對方所察覺。

心跳聲、呼吸聲…亦或是他的存在本身，全部都會被收入那人耳裡。

 

彷彿印證了殤不患的想法似的，琴弦撥動的速度越發快速，曲調急促而高揚，傳入耳裡的聲響逐漸明晰，等他的步伐踏出樹林時，那演奏的聲調也達到最為高昂的一段──

接著便戛然而止，夜色回歸於寧靜。

從隱密的林葉中探出身影的殤不患，目光正巧對上了吟奏結束的樂師。

橙色髮絲自然垂掛在胸前，在一襲紅衣襯托下更顯張揚似火，月光照映的秀麗面龐卻又平靜如水，帶紅的眼角為清澈的翠玉眼眸勾出一絲妖嬈風采。

歌聲的主人──浪巫謠望向殤不患，仍是那般略為淡漠又令人看不透的神情。

浪巫謠本性並不冷淡，但或許是自身神秘又沉默寡言的氣息所致，總給人一種只可遠觀的距離感。

 

「喲，殤不患，這麼晚了還出來散步啊。」

開口打破寧靜的是浪巫謠手中的聆牙，一如往常般聒噪。

「我哪有那種閒情逸致…倒是你心情不錯，巫謠。」

浪巫謠修長的指尖輕撥了下弦，不輕不重的響聲取代了言語。

嘴上一邊咕噥著，殤不換走到浪巫謠倚靠的樹旁坐下，晚風徐徐吹來，身旁傳來那人淡雅的清香。

「沒錯，阿浪今天可是難得的好心情。跟某個苦瓜臉的傢伙可不同啊。」

面對聆牙出言調侃，殤不患沒好氣地白了他一眼。

──難道他的心思真的全寫在臉上？殤不患在心裡默默地想著。

 

與因為接連而來的麻煩事而感到頭疼的自己不同，浪巫謠的表情看上去相當放鬆。

回想起白天眾人聚集在鍛劍祠談話之時，殤不患其實有注意到那抹悄然離去的紅色身影。而後告別捲殘雲和丹翡等人，方走出門外便聽見那人高歌的曲調。

殤不患清楚浪巫謠的個性，當對方興頭上來便會傾注全身熱忱，忘情似地高聲吟唱。

 

一瞬間回憶宛如潮水般湧上。

從前在西幽，浪巫謠歌唱時自己也經常像這樣坐在他身旁，殤不患總會閉上眼，靜靜地享受這般宛若不屬於人間的天籟。

有時唱著唱著，浪巫謠便會把頭輕輕靠上自己的肩。

那是對身為搭檔的殤不患的信賴，以及戀人之間相互依偎的情感。

即便殤不患再怎麼遲鈍，也能察覺對方的心意。他不擅言辭，不懂得所謂親密的話語，怕一開口壞了對方藏好的心思，所以他總是默不作聲，只是靜靜的用心去感受。

心領神會，勝過千言萬語。

 

「…殤？」

 

浪巫謠開口詢問的聲音把殤不患的思緒拉回了現實。殤不患側頭，瞧見那雙翠玉的眸子正瞅著自己。

想必是自己想的太過出神，引起了對方注意。

「沒事，稍微想起過去的事罷了。」

殤不患伸出手，長年練劍的手掌輕撫了下戀人的頭頂。

浪巫謠放心似地瞇起了眼，接著便如同殤不患回憶中的情景一般，將自己的頭靠上對方的肩。感受到肩上重量的殤不患也閉上眼，讓屬於兩人的時光再次回歸於靜謐的夜晚。

 

樂師纖長的指再度撫上琵琶弦，緊接著又是下一段吟奏。

與方才變化萬千的曲調不同，浪巫謠這回唱的是較為柔和的歌曲。

樂聲少了幾許高昂的氣魄，卻添了幾絲輕柔溫婉。悠久而綿長的旋律宛若吹拂樹林內的清風環抱著身心，又像那明晰的一輪月色，搖曳的月暈溫和地照耀著一黑一赤的身影。

歌聲好像帶走了疲憊，心情上的陰霾也被掃去大半，好像前些日子的紛擾都不曾發生過似地。

自殤不患獨自離開西幽以來，已經許久沒這麼愜意了。身心靈都放鬆下來的殤不患不禁想著，這般令聽者如癡如醉的歌聲，也只有浪巫謠能做到。

 

細水般輕盈的旋律似乎接近了尾聲，尾音一落，浪巫謠指尖卻沒停下，琴弦撥響，轉瞬間換了個曲調。

殤不患並沒有感到奇怪，僅想著對方既然有興致，那便讓他多唱會兒。

過了半晌，浪巫謠再次開口。

那嗓音乍聽之下如前首曲子般柔軟，卻帶上幾絲啞聲，琴弦譜出的旋律與歌聲竟像有了自我意識般交織並纏綿在一塊。

殤不患感覺胸腔內的心跳倏地加快。

 

雖說閉著眼，但浪巫謠的身影彷彿在眼皮底下自然浮現，從對方身上傳來的氣息好像添了幾分迷情香般，刺激著殤不患的感官

歌聲不再是輕柔的包覆，而是如電流般直擊，殤不患的神智略微朦朧之際，那聲線又像裹了糖衣的麻藥般滲入骨髓，令他微微發麻。

帶有熱度的聲音彷彿在身體上點了火，頃刻間如散落的星火般在體內飛散，每一吋肌膚都在躁動，渴望著吞噬掉身旁的那抹艷紅。

喉間異常乾渴，同時好像有什麼在胸口升起，那是與歌聲同樣炙熱的，赤裸裸的情慾。

昂揚的並非曲子本身，而是精神與慾望。

好似手持魔劍而發狂之人一般，理智一點一點的被燒盡、淪陷……

 

「唔…！」

 

殤不患猛地直起身子，一層薄汗已覆滿全身。

隨著他的動作，曲子也隨之中斷。本來清幽的氛圍現在染上一層曖昧的氣息。

 

「唉…我說你啊…」

嘆了口氣，殤不患用略帶無奈的表情望向身旁的浪巫謠，後者雖以彷彿什麼事也發生一般的眼神回望，但殤不患可沒漏看那潛藏在眼底的一絲笑意以及微勾的唇角。

 

這是浪巫謠慣用的小伎倆。

西幽的一的樂師，不只是歌藝、琴藝高超而已，他的嗓音還帶有魔性。

定力不夠者聽了他的歌聲便會發狂，所以隨便開口容易招惹上麻煩，這也是浪巫謠沉默寡言的理由之一。

不過，當浪巫謠跟殤不患兩人獨處時，他會刻意唱出略帶煽情的曲調，妖異的旋律配上具有魔性的嗓音，若是一般人早已被那歌聲所支配。

精神與意志力比一般人堅定的殤不患，聽了雖能保持思考能力，卻也很難不為之動搖。

 

浪巫謠所做的，與其說是誘惑，不如說他用聲音表達了心裡的欲求。

雖說在西幽時浪巫謠就經常這麼做，殤不患也從一開始的措手不及，到後來養成了聽他唱歌時保持戒心、專注力的習慣，但是經歷一段時間的分離，加上連日下來的疲累，終究是讓他鬆懈了。

雖說偶爾嘴上會對浪巫謠說教，但殤不患沒有拒絕過他的要求。

 

浪巫謠放下了平日總是不離手的聆牙，將身子湊近殤不患，然後順勢被對方抱進懷裡。

殤不患撫上懷中人的側臉，指尖深入對方艷紅的髮絲，這回他清楚的看見了對方眼底的情熱。

兩人分離的這段日子，若說自己沒有懷念過與對方肌膚相親時的溫暖，那是在說謊。

所以作為回應，他低下頭，吻住那雙向他索求的唇。

 

剛開始只是蜻蜓點水般的啄吻，像是在確認彼此的心意般。而後變為深吻，唇舌交纏間明示著想觸碰與想被觸碰的渴望。

「嗯…唔…」

接吻時發出的水聲刺激著浪巫謠本就相當靈敏的聽覺，迷茫之間又感覺到扣著自己頭部的那隻手溫暖無比，遊走全身的刺激感與心中升起的暖流交互作用著，喘息從他的唇瓣之間溢出。

 

方才略為消退的慾火被那聲吐息重新點燃，殤不患加重了吻的力道，拇指輕輕描繪起對方的耳廓的同時，他感受到浪巫謠的身體輕顫了一下。

耳朵是對方最大的弱點，這點殤不患自然曉得。

順著外耳的弧型摩娑、揉捏，帶繭的手指溫柔地愛撫，殤不患的手指往下觸碰到柔軟的耳垂時，意外地勾到了對方所配帶的耳飾。

 

「唔…！」

「啊…抱歉，弄痛你了？」

急忙移開臉，殤不患有些慌張的看著浪巫謠，伸出的手也下意識就要收回，卻被浪巫謠一把抓住。

他面色潮紅，不發一語，看向殤不患的雙眼帶著一層朦朧水霧，在明亮的月色下一覽無遺。

「怎、怎麼了？」

面對一臉搞不清狀況的殤不患，浪巫謠緊握住對方的手並帶到自己胸前。

 

他不喜歡開口說話，但面對特別遲鈍的殤不患，不簡單地說個明白對方是不會懂的。

「…回房間，繼續…」

這一字一句說得不算大聲，不過殤不患確實聽見了。

困惑的神情轉為笑意，殤不患在對方的額間印下一個吻。

「這話是你自己說的，待會可不能不認帳啊？」

「當然。」

聽見對方的回答，殤不患扶著浪巫謠站起身，往客棧的方向走去。回房之前，兩人緊扣的手不曾分開。

 

※

 

昏暗的房內，有兩名衣衫不整的身影。

殤不患坐在床沿，像是在按耐什麼似地繃緊了身子，低頭望向跨間，赤髮的青年正吞吐著自己昂揚的慾望。

舌尖沿著粗壯的肉莖舔拭、輕吻，吸吮過前端後再一口氣吞入，被溫熱的口腔緊緊包覆著，殤不患覺得自己隨時都可能繳械投降。

 

從踏入客房的那一刻，他們就迫不及待地吻上彼此，手掌在對方的身上遊移。

正當殤不患掀開浪巫謠的衣領，打算脫去對方繁重的衣裳時，浪巫謠忽然打斷了自己的動作。

「嗯？…唔、哇啊！」

浪巫謠冷不防朝自己胸前推了一下，後退一步的殤不患正好絆到了地上擺放的雜物，一個踉蹌後跌坐在床沿。

還沒來得及反應，浪巫謠已逕自在殤不患的跨前跪下，眼明手快地從他褲檔間掏出略微勃發的慾望。

「喂…巫謠，不用那麼做也…」

查覺到對方意圖的殤不患慌忙地伸出手想推開浪巫謠。

 

絕不是因厭惡才想阻止，事實上以前在西幽用嘴幫彼此的事也沒少過，只不過殤不患也隱約查覺到對方從剛才起就努力地忍住高漲的性慾。

相擁時感受到的心跳，包圍全身的熱度，以及接吻時不自覺發出的細碎呻吟，為今晚的情慾點火的浪巫謠也燒著了自己。

看他忍得這麼辛苦，殤不患本想早點進入正題的。

 

握住殤不患性器的浪巫謠抬起頭，翡翠般的雙眼視線雖有些不穩，但仍直勾勾地盯著自己。

「時隔許久，我想…幫你…」

尾音參雜些許羞恥而含糊不清，意思卻已十足明瞭。

殤不患不禁想抱頭長嘆。

無論何時，他都沒辦法拒絕那雙澄澈的眼瞳。

 

於是事情就發展成現在這樣，看著身下專心致志地為自己服務的浪巫謠，殤不患伸出手將對方的幾縷髮絲撥到耳後。

這角度看不清浪巫謠的眼神，只瞧見白瓷般的臉龐覆上一層紅暈，為精緻的面容更添媚態。

靈巧的唇舌貪戀地滑過柱身，留下一道晶瑩的水光，脫下護指套的指尖時輕時重地按壓著底部，配合手指揉搓的動作，浪巫謠將手裡的炙熱含的更伸入了些。

那畫面看在殤不患眼裡簡直煽情至極。

 

往下腹凝聚的快感逐漸增強，殤不患咬了咬牙，想把對方的頭給拉開。

「巫謠你…快停下…！

因為不想弄痛對方，所以殤不患僅是輕抓著對方的髮絲，然而浪巫謠絲毫沒有要理會那隻手的意思，他讓嘴裡滾燙的肉柱稍稍滑出，停在前端後略為施力地吮了一口。

「嘶─唔…！」

突如其來的刺激讓殤不患道抽了口氣，快感一瞬間被逼到極限，就這樣在對方口中釋放。

然後，他聽見了吞嚥的聲音。

 

殤不患不可置信地看向浪巫謠。

射出熱液的下身從對方的嘴裡抽離，前端還連著幾縷銀絲。

「喂…你…吞下去了？」

抬頭對上自己視線的浪巫謠點點頭，雙手撐著殤不患的腿起身，跨坐到對方身上。

殤不患本來想開口說些什麼，但腦袋似乎還沒跟上眼前發生的事，啞口無言的表情看上去有些滑稽。

像是不理解這個反應，浪巫謠歪著頭，有些困惑地盯著他。

 

沉默幾秒後，殤不患像放棄似地伸手捏了捏戀人的鼻尖。

「…你還真是個亂來的傢伙啊。」

想起對方總是行動快於思考的性格，殤不患下了這個結論。

而浪巫謠則在他的眼角落下一吻作為回應。

 

殤不患翻開浪巫謠的衣襟，吻上那白皙的頸子，雙手將那緋紅的外衣一層層褪去，纖細的身子暴露在空氣中。

浪巫謠的身材可謂精實，肌理線條分明；然而在長年鑽研於武藝，身形健壯的殤不患面前一比對之下，體格上就有了明顯的差距。

在那身子上瞥見幾處甫癒合的傷口，殤不患的眼神有些心疼似地黯淡下來，手掌貼上對方的胸、腹，極盡溫柔的撫觸。

掌心滑過的位置好像又升起了高溫般，浪巫謠身子微微發顫著，用眼神示意殤不患自己渴求更多。

 

接受到對方眼裡的訊息，殤不患的手往下探，粗糙的掌心握住浪巫謠的灼熱，上下摩娑起來。

像是仿造對方服侍自己時做的那般，殤不患的指頭在最為敏感的前端搓揉，前端湧出的液體沾滿了他整手，愛撫時發出了濕滑的淫靡聲響。

「唔嗯…！哈啊…」

前方被給予的快樂太過強烈，浪巫謠忍不住仰起了頭，嘴裡溢出甘美的呻吟。

感受到沾著液體的手向自己的後方探去，略為興奮的心促使浪巫謠不自覺扭動起腰。這舉動成了無心的挑逗，殤不患感覺甫釋放過一次的下身又再次漲痛起來。

 

濕液充足地潤滑了本來乾澀的後穴，殤不患的一指試探性的以畫圈方式進入，馬上感受到肉壁緊緻的包覆。

輕輕抽動幾下後，裡頭像是在邀請般的絞緊，殤不患又探入一指，找尋戀人體內最為敏感的地帶。

「嗯…啊…不、患…」

理智跟感情好像融為糊狀般，浪巫謠忘情地喊出戀人的名字。

體內的手指好像在撫慰，又像在侵略般抽插著。當殤不患的指尖往某一處擦過時，浪巫謠的呻吟猛地拔高。

 

「──！」

知曉自己找對了位置，殤不患的手指開始肆無忌憚地攻陷那處。

「咿、啊…！等等…唔嗯…！」

酥麻的快感如電流般從尾椎處傳來，浪巫謠下意識縮起了肩，放在殤不患肩上的雙手緊緊抓住對方。

手指的律動在撩撥他快被燒盡的底線，但想要的遠不只這些，後穴貪婪地渴望著更加炙熱的東西來填滿。

他低下頭，用沉浸在情慾中酥軟的嗓音開口。

「不患…給我…」

 

順從浪巫謠的意思，殤不患抽出了埋在對方體內的手指，感受到懷中人仍舊抓著自己的肩頭，身子更加貼近，他大約猜到了對方的意圖。

「要自己來？」

見對方點頭，殤不患躺到床鋪上，順勢吻上欺身而來的浪巫謠，又是一陣綿長的相吻。

唇舌分離，撐起上身的浪巫謠將臀部抵上渴望許久的灼熱，緩緩坐下。

 

「…唔、嗯…啊啊…」

被撐開的不適只有一瞬，當硬挺的陽物狠狠擦過敏感的位置時，苦悶的吐息化為沉醉般的叫喊。

只有在床上時，浪巫謠從不會吝嗇自己的聲音。

總是被人忌諱著、視作不祥的嗓音，如今只為勾起殤不患更多的情慾而發聲。

 

掌握住節奏的浪巫謠將雙手壓在殤不患胸上，開始律動起腰肢。

「嗯…哈啊…唔、啊…」

高高抬起臀部時內部像是依戀般夾緊，而後再一口氣讓體內的性器頂上，他讓那給予身體快樂與滿足的肉莖盡情貫穿自己。

浪巫謠的意識接近恍惚，微張的唇與佈滿潮紅的面頰顯示出他已沉浸在快感的浪潮裡。

 

在身下的殤不患長吁一口氣，下身緊緻的包覆感固然令他忘我，戀人展現在自己眼前的媚態更是令他移不開視線。

好像是感受到自己的目光一般，浪巫謠的眼神也對上殤不患。

迷離的瞳半瞇著，透著薄紅的唇微微勾起，浪巫謠露出了若有似無的淺笑。

「不患…」

那神情飽含著慈愛，喚著自己名諱的聲線卻蠱惑般勾人，魔性的嗓音挑起了殤不患更深一層想抱擁對方的慾望。

他抓住浪巫謠的腰際，弓身一挺，滿意地聽見對方被逼出的媚叫。

「不…嗯、啊啊…！」

突如其來的刺激好像一瞬間抽走了腰間的力氣，浪巫謠的手無力地扶在殤不患胸前，脫力般地喘息著。

 

殤不患支起上身，抽出自己的性器。伴隨著抽離的水聲，浪巫謠頓時有了一股尚未滿足的空虛感。

瞥見對方投射過來不滿的視線，令殤不患不禁失笑出聲。

「再讓你繼續玩下去，今晚就要提早收工啦。」

他伸手揉亂浪巫謠的髮絲，寵溺般的舉動有安撫的意味。

殤不患脫下了自己剩餘的衣物，示意對方轉過身。待浪巫謠照做後，殤不患輕輕環住浪巫謠的腰際，將對方的臀提起。

當熾熱的陽物抵上後穴的瞬間，期待感再次湧上浪巫謠的胸口。

 

沒有半點猶豫，殤不患一口氣狠狠地頂入柔軟的內壁。

慾望高漲到最頂點，他好像掌握了支配權般，毫不留情地快速抽插著。

「…嗯、啊啊…！唔…呼…哈啊──」

後方帶來的衝擊令腰部一陣酥麻，激烈程度完全不同於方才由自己主導的情事，被緊扣著腰大力抽插的快感令浪巫謠舒服地無法自拔。

浪巫謠及腰的長髮順著肩頸垂掛至床單上，隨著身體自然晃動。殤不患單手撩起其中一條橘紅的髮辮，用指尖弄散，帶到唇前輕吻。

 

與猛烈的交合動作不同，抓起浪巫謠髮絲的手就像對待貴重的珍品般輕柔無比。

即便沉浸於情事，骨子裡還是那個溫柔的殤不患。

浪巫謠一邊想著把這個男人激成野獸的就是自己而感到心情高昂，一邊又為那熟悉的溫柔而心醉不已。

殤不患放下那縷紅髮後俯下身，嘴唇湊上浪巫謠因情潮而發紅的耳際，輕輕舔咬。

「唔啊…！等、等等…嗯…！」

身上敏感的地方全數被殤不患疼愛著，多重刺激幾乎癱瘓他的思考，體內的熱度喧囂著想找到一個發洩的出口。

煽情的水聲和兩人的喘息重疊，對聽覺敏感的浪巫謠而言，那可說是擊潰他的最後一道防線。

甘美的氣息像催情劑一般，渲染了整個房間。

「…不、不患…嗯…已經…」

浪巫謠嘴裡吐出支離破碎的語句，明明沒有被愛撫的下身卻異常興奮地挺立著。

 

殤不患緊蹙著眉，汗水滑過頸側，濕濡的黑色髮絲貼在肌膚上，他卻無暇顧慮。

戀人因快要到達極限而緊縮著身子，連帶後穴也時不時揪緊，強烈的刺激讓殤不患近乎攀頂。

健壯的雙臂抱緊身下的浪巫謠，強烈的脈動透過身體相依傳達給對方。

「…巫謠…」

低沉又帶有野性的嗓音在浪巫謠耳邊響起，他聽出了飽含其中的深情。

朱唇微啟，他在錯落的喘息聲間開口。

「呼…不、患…」

輕喚著對方的名，呢喃的話語像在傾訴平日沒說出口的情意，柔情似水，比歌曲更加婉轉動人。

肉體的索求、追求慾望的本能，比起這些更多的是靈魂與感情的聯繫。碰觸、擁抱、親吻，每一個動作都是充滿愛意的交流。

隨著粗喘與拔高的呻吟，熱液輕賤，性事在纏綿的情感中迎來了高潮。

在肉體的喜悅登上高峰時，踏實的暖意靜靜地流淌在兩人的心裡。

 

浪巫謠最後忘了自己是何時入睡的，只記得完事後疲勞感襲捲而來，讓他直接閉起了沉重的眼皮。

朦朧之際感覺到有人為他換下身上凌亂的衣物，讓他平穩地躺在枕上。

蓋上絨被，那人在他唇上落下一吻，伸手將自己拉近了厚實的胸膛。

安心感包圍著浪巫謠，他便這樣沉沉睡去。

 

※

 

翌日清晨，先睜開眼睛的是殤不患。

從窗外透進的陽光和煦，暖意傳遍全身。他低頭看了一下懷裡的浪巫謠，對方依然熟睡著。

以不吵醒他的方式慢慢將手抽回，見浪巫謠沒有任何要醒來的跡象，殤不患才安心似地走下床打算去盥洗。

 

「早啊──」

充滿朝氣又響亮的嗓音冷不防從後方傳來，殤不患的背脊抖了一下，這才想起房內除了他倆以外還有只非人的琵琶存在。

「看你們兩個精神挺好，恩愛了一整晚，有沒有覺得神輕氣爽，通體舒暢啊？」

「囉嗦！」

聆牙刻意詢問的語調明顯是在戲弄，殤不患有些氣惱又尷尬的搔了搔頭。

聽到床上有些動靜，回過身便看見本來熟睡著的浪巫謠挪動了下身子，緩緩坐起身來，想必是被兩人的談話聲給吵醒了。

 

剛起床的浪巫謠有些睡眼惺忪地望著殤不患的方向，橙色的髮絲亂翹著。

「哦──阿浪早啊。」

聆牙出聲問候，浪巫謠也只是輕輕點了點橘紅的腦袋。眼見對方尚未完全清醒的模樣，殤不患感到有些好笑。

「總之，先去盥洗吧。」

 

簡單的清潔過後，打理好衣裝的浪巫謠手抱著聆牙坐在房內的椅子上，殤不患則站在身後替他梳理頭髮。

兩人沒有對話，享受著早晨格外清閒的氣氛，浪巫謠輕輕閉上眼。

直到現在，他才終於有了事情暫且告一段落的實感。

 

從西幽跨越鬼歿之地來到東離，再次與殤不患相見後又是一連串因魔劍而起的紛亂。

他們互相合作、救助，過程中也不免有過爭執。浪巫謠回想起自己曾指責過對方縱放惡人的天真，一氣之下拂袖而去。

原是想著太過仁慈的殤不患無法獨自應對接下來的事，打算自己一人承擔，但對方的強大卻遠超乎自己所想。

強悍的不只是實力，還有正直又崇尚生命的那份胸懷。對上嘯狂狷一戰，手持喪月之夜站在自己面前的背影實在太過耀眼，令他無法移開視線。

浪巫謠打從心底再次憧憬此刻站在身後的那個男人，雖然他不會明白說出口，但信賴卻更加穩固。

 

殤不患放下手中的梳子，細心地將髮絲分好，開始綁起三股辮。

那動作不算靈巧，卻無比輕柔。

浪巫謠心裡默默地貪戀著對方給予的溫柔，正當他沉浸在這和藹的氛圍時，手中的聆牙忽然開口。

「我說啊，阿浪的頭髮這麼長，綁起來不會很麻煩嗎？」

「唔？辮子本身還好，只是稍微花點時間而已。」

殤不患看著手中辮子的長度答道。

「真是的，既然這麼花時間那前一晚不要弄亂不就…等等只是說個笑而已呀啊啊啊──」

看著臉色沉下來的浪巫謠出手「教訓」那不解風情的琵琶，殤不患為這混亂的清晨嘆了口氣。

 

危機尚未解決，但看著眼下一人一琴精力十足的模樣，殤不患大概也能想像往後的旅程會有多麼喧鬧了。

 

（完）


End file.
